Goofing With Gadgets
by AppleTart290
Summary: The Gaang is recruited into a spy organization and is left in a room with highly dangerous and illegal gadgets . Kataang and Tokka My entry for Tangy Si Ming Yue's contest


**YES I AM ALIVE PEOPLE OF FF **

**CAUTION Long ass A/N coming your way**

**I haven't updated anything in for ever because of school. So people who are reading MSND (I love you all) I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just putting it on a temporary Hiatus until June 9****th**** (my last day of school) because I am like drowning in school work right now. So yeah not updating anything until June 9****th**

**Um what else, oh yeah NYC SEASON FINALE TRAILOR! FOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAM!! OMG that trailor was so badass, Loving the awesome fighting scenes it made me happy (Who else is secretly laughing at the Zutaraians who are spazing that it's gonna happen when it's obviously gonna end up like CRoD trailer.) Ember Island Players bit,…….. Aang's a woman!!... LoL I already have a one-shot idea for that. And Boiling Rock one word…EPIC!! I LOLed when Hakoda tried start a prison fight ;D**

**Okay this is for Tangy's contest (kinda cutting it close aren't I, that's procrastination and a butt load of school work for ya) Um I kinda diverted from the original topic, but it's still about spies and they have a mission and it meets the requirements so yeah. **

**Thanks once again to my awesome Beta Hadriani (and don't worry about it I totally understand when it comes to having a bunch of work) and Tangy for is hosting this contest.**

**And sorry for the long author's note**

**Goofing With Gadgets**

A broad shouldered commander paced back and forth in his secret spy training room. He was waiting for his new recruits. This man had been told by his superior that these people had great possibilities to be some of the greatest spies, and it was his job to bring outtheir potential out, by any means necessary. He smirked to himself.

He loved this job; the idea of molding young minds to his will was more than appealing to him.

Suddenly the ceiling above the man opened and five teenagers fell on the ground around him.

"Oww" a girl with a long braid moaned, "What the heck happened?"

"Welcome, to your first day of training, recruits!" The man said authoritatively.

"Recruits? Recruits for what?"the blind girl screamed. The boy with dark black hair and an arrow on his forehead and the boy with the scar just stared at each other in confusion, while the other boy started to whistle innocently.

"You are recruits for ASS; Association of Super Spies." The man responded. The five teenagers began to giggle.

"You said ass…" the arrow headed boy said while he and the others continued to giggle.

"ATTENTION!" The drillmaster yelled. The five kids quickly obeyed his order and stood at attention. "The next twenty-four hours will be the most gruesome and horrible of your entire lives. You will be broughtto your limits….."

"Hey how did we even get signed up for this??" The blind girl asked, four of the children turned and glared at the blue-eyed boy who seemed to be acting too innocent.

"Sokka, did you sign us up for this?" The braided girl yelled.

"Um…well, come on Katara what could be more fun than being spies!"

"So you did this with out even asking us!" the scared boy yelled.

"Well I didn't think you'd mind…." Sokka said as the four continued to glare at him. The drillmaster again had enough of this.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I am agent Zhao you will do as I say and you will like it! Your mission as of now is to survive spy training. So agents…." Zhaolooked down at the paper in front of him, "Sokka, Katara, Aang, Zuko and Toph…..welcome to hell…" the instructor said menacingly. Sokka's hand immediately flew into the air as he waved it wildly trying to get the instructor's attention. He rolled his eyes, "What…"

"Do we get a theme song?!" Sokka asked excitedly, "We can't be a spy team with out a theme song!!" The instructor was completely exasperated. "Oh come on! A theme song would be totally awesome!"

"No…you don't get a theme song," the instructor responded in monotone.

"What about codenames, I wanna be Agent Woodpecker!!"

"No you don't get codenames now are there any more stupid questions or can I continue?" he asked focusing mostly on Sokka.

"Nope, I'm good, continue."

"Good, I will be your instructor…."Zhao started before Sokka began wildly raising his hand once again.

"Oh, Oh, Agent Zhao sir I have another question!!"

"What!?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm doing an introduction here, can't you hold it?"

"No, I really, really, really, really gotta…"

"IT'S DOWN THE HALL TO THE LEFT SO JUST GO!" Zhao screamed. Sokka quickly scampered off to the direction of the bathroom. Zhao could feel a huge headache coming on.

* * *

Sokka had returned from the bathroom and Zhao lead the recruits to a classroom. A teacher's desk sat proudly in front of the room with a chalkboard directly above it with _"Gadget Education 101"_ written on it. Facing the teacher's desk were five student desks with large black bags filled with different gadgets.

"Alright recruitsgo to a desk and take a seat." Zhao said. The five teenagers silently obeyed, and faced the front, where Zhao took his position,

"We will start off our recruitment training by discussing the art of gadgetry…." Suddenly an alarm went off, "Damn it!! I'll be back in a minute," Zhao said as he rushed out the door, he stuck his head back in the door for a moment, "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING, ESPECIALLY THE ITEMS IN THE BAGS!" he yelled, and then was quickly gone. Sokka looked greedily at the bag in front of him.

"Sokka, agent Zhao said not to touch anything," Katara warned as she noted the look in her brother's eye.

"Oh come on, Katara, don't be such a goodie two shoes," Sokka said as he started digging through his bag, with a large grin plastered across his face. Toph, Aang, and Zuko all began to dig through their bags and pull out gadgets as well.

"I am not a goodie two shoes," Katara snapped as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Then prove it!" Sokka stated simply as he continued to dig through the bag. Katara bit her lip angrily

"Fine, I will," she said as she began to rummage through her bag. She dug deep down into her bag and pulled out a ray like device. She turned to Aang and asked, "Hey what do you think this…." Before she could finish a large green light flashed out of the ray and hit Aang. Katara looked at Aang in horror as his eyes widened, "Oh my gosh Aang! I'm so sorry!" Katara cried, unsure of what she did to her friend. Aang just stood staring at her wide eyed for a few seconds then finally spoke,

"I'm wearing cowboy underwear," Aang plainly stated. Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko stared at him,

"Katara….I think you broke him," Zuko said. Katara quickly looked at the ray and noticed an inscription on it, which read,

_Truth Ray:_

_This ray forces suspects to admit the truth. Affect lasts for five minutes_

_Caution: If they are not being questioned they will say random truths._

"Twinkle Toes has to tell the truth, sweet. So tell us a few embarrassing truths, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, trying her best not to burst out laughing. Aang obliged,

"My feet smell like peaches, last week I stole a piece of gum from Toph, I still occasionally wet the bed, I sometimes have terrible nightmares of Big Bird coming and eating me, I laugh at Sokka behind his back because head looks like a pineapple and I'm in love with Katara," Aang simply said. Katara's jaw nearly fell to the floor as a chorus of 'Ooohs' came from Toph, Sokka, and Zuko. Aang apparently wasn't aware of what he was saying so he continued, "I think Katara's the prettiest girl in the entire world. I have an entire sketch book filled with drawings of her and every night I have fantasies about her marring me." Katara blushed as Aang continued to seem completely unaware,

"Really?" Katara asked shyly as she took Aang's hands in hers.

"Well, duh Katara it is a _truth ray_." Sokka said. Katara ripped her focus away from Aang to her brother,

"Shut up, Sokka!" Katara snapped as she turned her attention back towards Aang.

"Someone's moody," Sokka complained as he, Toph and Zuko took their attention away from the newly formed couple, the three continued to rummage through the gadgets. Sokka pulled out a pair of goggles and studied them for a few moments,

"Hey guys check out these awesome goggles!!" Sokka said excitedly as he put them on. He began to push the buttons on the sides of the goggles, "Oh now I can see in red vision."

"I think you mean heat vision," Zuko suggested.

"Zuko and Toph are red, Zuko and Toph are red, Zuko and Toph are red, Zuko and Toph are red, Zuko and Toph are red…," Sokka chanted happily. Toph and Zuko just stared at each other.

"Idiot," Zuko mumbled as he walked back over to the pile gadgets. He picked up a pen, suddenly the pen let out a beam of red light. Zuko was able to doge it quickly however he didn't have enough time to warn Toph. The laser beam zapped Toph right in the back,

"Oww!!" Toph screamed as she leaped three feet forward. She crashed directly into Sokka, who was doing a happy dance. Sokka was now lying on the floor with a very embarrassed Toph on top of him,

"Cool, a laser pen!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Shut Up Zuko!" Toph yelled suddenly noticed the position she and Sokka were in, she blushed, "Uh…sorry Sokka." Toph said while trying to keep her composure. Sokka stared at her through his goggles for a minute.

"Wow, Toph you got a lot redder." Sokka commented. Toph blushed and quickly thought up a defense,

"Well, it's so hot in here, what do you expect." Toph snapped and jumped up off of him. Zuko chuckled behind her as Sokka got up. Suddenly Agent Zhao came storming in while muttering to himself,

"I can't believe those morons can't even handle a B-43 emergency…." Zhao stopped and stared at his recruits. Three of them of them were in the corner with a bag's worth of highly dangerous and illegal gadgets (the gadgets that he had said not to touch) spread across the ground. He looked to the other side of the room to see the other two recruits kissing, with the gadgets spread out across the area in disarray.

"Aren't those the gadgets that I specifically said NOT to touch?!" Zhao said angrily.

"Yeah," Toph said calmly.

"Well why are they all over the ground!" Zhao screamed.

"We got bored and we needed something to entertain us," Zuko responded.

Zhao could almost feel himself snap,

"You're all fired, FIRED, FIRED, FIRED, FIRED!"

"But you technically didn't even hire us," Zuko said, feeling the need to annoy this man.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Zhao screamed. Toph and Zuko quickly scurried out of the room, Sokka stayed behind for a moment. Katara and Aang were so absorbed in each other that they didn't even notice that agent Zhao was about ready to have a melt down. The two weren't kissing any more; they were just staring at each other lovingly. Sokka could practically feel himself getting sick, he walked over to the two and grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her out the door. Aang stood behind confused,

"What happened?" Aang asked agent Zhao. Zhao glared at him; suddenly Katara stuck her head back in the room,

"Come on Sweetie," she called, a huge blush rushed across Aang's face.

"Coming, my forever girl," Aang said which caused Katara to giggle, Aang ran out to join his girlfriend.

Zhao scowled, now remembering why he hated teenagers so much.

* * *

**IDK I thought it would be fun for the gaang to screw around with gadgets. Sokka is so ADHD ;D Oh well,**

**Oh and also read Kasplosion's entry Discover Exposure I just read it and it's really cool. **

**Please R&R it makes me smile ;D**


End file.
